Splatter
by melancholyperson299
Summary: Ayu's POV, the winter Ayu returns, the small town she lives in has a murderer on the loose, and his act makes Ayu's friends go insane.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The dream is finally over and I'm back in this world with all my friends, and my final wish came true. And to celebrate my return, my friends are throwing a huge party.

"Ayu, you're going to have a great time." Yuichi pushes my wheelchair and Nayuki is also with him.

"We really need to fix that hair." Nayuki said with her index finger pressed against her chin, thinking of a new way to style my hair.

"You're right Nayuki, with that hair; she really does look like a 10 year old boy!"

"Ugu, Yuichi, I'm a girl and you know it!"

It seems like I really hate Yuichi's teasing, but I love it, and I love Yuichi. I also love Nayuki. They are my family now. I've been living with them after my parent said they didn't want to raise me again. I feel like a burden to Akiko though.

My wheelchair stopped moving.

"We're here." Yuichi took a deep breath, and then took me inside.

"Welcome to Wilkes's co splay café! How can Sayuri assist you today?"

Sayuri Kurata, in a maid outfit! I turned my head and saw Yuichi, he was practically drooling. Oh god, he took me here for my birthday.

"Table for six, and I would like to order three strawberry sundaes."

"Okay, follow Sayuri this way." We followed Sayuri to an open booth and a few minutes later, we got our sundaes.

Nayuki finished her before I could take a second bite. She looked at my sundae with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I can share my sundae, Nayuki."

I thought this day would end happy, but I was horribly wrong. The winter of 2000 was when the horrible bloodbath in this small town occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea that back then, that this moment was the trigger to the downfall to this small town. This single moment in the café, on my birthday, I was treated with a horrible present.

…

Shiori and Kaori Misaka ran into the café towards us.

"He's dead! Please, someone help!" Kaori was shouting. What is going on?

"He was stabbed by some person and that person ran away! Yuichi, Kitagawa is dead!" Shiori was screaming.

Yuichi and Nayuki got up and rushed out of the café with the sisters, and I was left alone. Sayuri sat next to me.

"Ayu, there was an incident, and Jun Kitagawa was killed. No one knows who killed him, I'm so sorry."

Sayuri was about to walk away.

"Sayuri," Sayuri looked at me. "Will you help me walk outside?" Sayuri nodded.

She held out her hand towards me, I grabbed her hand, and used all my strength to stand.

"Ayu, you are standing, oh my God!" I slowly started to walk to the door, and I say Police cars everywhere, surrounded by a bloody corpse. Yuichi and the others were trying to get to Kitagawa, but their efforts ended in failure.

"Kitagawa, there is no way you are dead!" Yuichi was yelling and the others were crying. I was trying to walk towards Yuichi but I tripped.

"Uguu." Nayuki noticed me and helped me stand.

"Ayu, he really is dead, I've known him for so long and this happened." A tear escaped Nayuki's eye. "Since there is a murderer on the loose, how about you stay at my place tonight, I would feel better if you were there, and you would keep my mind off of this."

…

Nayuki cried for most of the time, when dinner came around, no one ate, not even Akiko. After dinner, we went up to Nayuki's room.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"OK, why not?" I put a random movie in the VCR, and before the movie started, there was some screaming coming from downstairs.

"You're the one who killed him, aren't you! You have to die!" It was Yuichi yelling.

Nayuki and I came out of the room and peeked into the kitchen, we saw Yuichi swinging a kitchen knife at Miss Akiko.

"Mom!" Nayuki ran towards her mother. Yuichi grabbed Nayuki's hair and sliced it off with the knife, he then stabbed Nayuki's back. Nayuki hit the floor, and the room was silent.

Yuichi backed Miss Akiko in a corner and she sat down. Yuichi stabbed her and twisted the knife, taking out of Akiko, and swinging it in my direction. Splotches of blood hit my face.

Yuichi grabbed my arm. "Don't run away Ayu, I love you, don't you love me?"

"You are not my Yuichi!" I tried to squirm out of his arm.

"Fine, I'll give you ten minutes to run away from me, after ten minutes, I go looking, and if I find you, you die. How does that sound?"

It sounds horrible but it may be my only way to survive.


End file.
